Talk:UNSC Battle Cruiser
__TOC__ Untitled For some apparent reason I can't really see anything in the picture.Halo3 22:26, 23 July 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 I conquer. all I see is sky, clouds and sun. I see no battle cruiser. Kap2310 03:59, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Look Closely and it might nt b b the largest ship the Covenant Super Carrier could b larger. Mysterious Guy On this Scan http://img483.imageshack.us/img483/984/bttcruishr9.jpg, the "battlecruiser" in the background looks like an UNSC frigate ("In ember cladd" class-type). Don't you think that it just can be a frigate ? (sorry for my english, i'm french) He's rite It does if dats true its only like 400 meters Thats a frigate... no... it looks kind of bigger than a frigate... but of course.. i dunno!? I am learning french. User:Sgt.johnson|AJ]] 21:50, 13 August 2007 (UTC) Hmm..I don't know either it kinda does look bigger than a frigate though...--[[User:ChurchReborn|'ChurchReborn-']] GruntCorner It is a frigate. Ride a Hornet or Banshee in forge to see it clearly. Cruiser size and class It looks like it could be a supersized frigate design, In Amber Clad scaled up *alot. Or, more awe inspiring, we are only seeing part of it. In a way, it would make sense to make a super ship if one can put in a lot of redundant systems in it. Be hard to destroy if as long as it had no real weakspot. Be good for a carrier role as well. Shouldn't it be considered a Super Dreadnought though? It seems to fit the same niche that the Yamato had during World War 2, and that was considered the largest most powerful battleship ever built and still is. Battle Cruiser is just another term for pocket battleship in WW2 ship sizes. The yamato on the other hand was considered a super dreadnought. Battlecruiser is a class size between heavy cruiser and a fully fledged battleship. Both Discussions Both ideas are plausible. but it you look really closely at the ship's bow you will its call number FFG-?301? Note the FFG which I always thought meant Frigate. FFG-301, and i think the ship is called the Aegis Fate. i vote we nuke this page - it plainly isnt a Battlecruiser, whether or not Bungie was originally going to put one in or not. It's just a Frigate. Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 19:24, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Yeah, that's a Frigate. Too small to be a cruiser considering the Halcyon class cruisers were about 1.17 kilometers long and at the same time were the smallest ships to be given the designation 'cruiser'. The ''Aegis Fate could not posibly be a cruiser let alone a battle cruiser. Though keeping in mind with the argument stating that it's bigger than In Amber Clad, it could just be a larger Frigate class. I second deleting this article. It is a frigate, and without official knowledge from Bungie/Microsoft about a super-sized frigate, this article is pure speculation without evidence. Btw to the person above me, a battle cruiser is not a larger cruiser. A true battle cruiser is a normal cruiser outfitted with battleship scale weapons, essentially designed to produce a fast moving warship with heavy weapons at the expense of having less armor. P03 James 03:44, 1 October 2007 (UTC) The unsc battle cruiser sounds like it was just an idea bungie might have playing around with in their files. Delete the page. Its ashame because I was hoping that the unsc finally had a ship that could kick arse against any of the covenant ships. Btw to the person who attempted to correct me about Battlecruisers, you are right about the weapon and armour specifications about Battlecruisers but they still tend to be longer and heavier than Cruisers, light cruisers and occasionally Heavy cruisers. OMG Relentless made this article, someone is challenging the word of Relentless! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 02:32, 2 October 2007 (UTC) MERGE: its a frigate... FFG does stand for frigate. AJ 12:40, 3 October 2007 (UTC) It doesn't need merging, it needs deletion. It was NEVER mentioned in canon material, just on a magazines or game site's preview of 'Shrine', later known as 'Sandtrap'. The Article is defunct as the 'battle cruiser' as it was once mentioned is actually a destroyer, theres no proof the other way. And no 'Yes but RR, a admin made this page' because i know that, i helped him with parts of it. Its defunct, technically non-canon and a heresy to the awesomeness of Halopedia. --Ajax 013 21:23, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Merger Confirmed Dear all, I've just come upon the talk discussion and fully concur. I've confirmed myself that IGN's "UNSC Battle Cruiser" is indeed the UNSC Aegis Fate, FFG-301, on Sandtrap of H3. Nice job for finding this out, guys. =] Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 21:27, 5 October 2007 (UTC)